1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automotive accessories, and more particularly, to a novel auxiliary step for vehicles which may be readily installed on the frame or bumper of the vehicle so as to support a rung upon which a person may step and support himself while servicing the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to service vehicles such as washing and wiping the windows by standing adjacent to the vehicle and applying window cleaner with one hand while wiping with the other or by employing a squeegee for wiping the window cleaner from the window. Although this procedure has worked successfully for compact vehicles and small passenger vehicles, it is difficult to service larger vehicles, such as vans, recreational vehicles, trucks or the like. In order to wash the windows of such vehicles or otherwise service an area near the roof, the servicing personnel must employ a stool or portable steps upon which he can stand in order to reach all areas of the windshield or windows.
Obviously, such a use of stools and portable steps is hazardous since the service personnel may fall should the support on which he is standing topple or become unbalanced. Furthermore, in other instances, an extremely long-handled mop or squeegee has been used with unsuccessful results since the device is unwieldy, cumbersome and cannot be universally used on all vehicles.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel arrangement for supporting service personnel while the upper portions of the vehicle are being worked upon wherein such support is rigid and preferably carried on the vehicle itself.